Fight for Me
by naive sweet girl
Summary: Quinn is tired of being the one always begging for Finn s love so she decided to let him be free. But what will happen if she moves on and he discovered he dosnt want to be set free? will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Author's Note: this is my first fuinn fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy it & review!

Fight for Me

_Quinn's Point of View_

After my life, like a sand castle, was pulled down by the whirlwind of Finn & Rachel's love, I decided to start again from the beginning. I was tired of crying my eyes until there were no more tears left to spill, but most of all I was tired of wasting my life living on the past. So, I made up my mind if Finn was happy with man-hands, then I had to let him be happy, but essentially I had to move on my life. Therefore, after gaining my two best friends, Britt and San, I spent my whole summer with them, hanging out on Britt's house, as her parents were out of town, and going to parties. Although I was not a party fan, my mind was at ease, `because I did not have to think about anything…we just enjoyed ourselves. On one of the last parties at Karofky`s house, I surprisingly found a nice guy, with whom to talked as neither him nor me was waste and after seeing that the jocks who were not passed out, were on the verge to pass out. If I was not mistakenly, his name was Chris. I could not believe that we had been at the same school for all these years, and, yet, we had never met. After being with Finn for so long, I could not help but compare him to Chris. It was no necessary to say that they were completely different: physically and emotionally…wow, I should have been crazy if I met a guy and I thought about analyzing him. Well, he would go crazy if he analyzed my emotional relationships! All of them were a completely failure. So the night before our first day to school, the Unholy Trinity met at the my house to celebrate the end of a perfect summer, well perfect in the sense that I was coming back to being me, and the start of a new year.

-I'm so happy school starts!, Britt exclaimed excitedly.

-What the hell are you talking about Britt?, San asked with surprise in her eyes.

-I mean Britt, seriously, we are not even in the cheerios and homework and stuff…I believe I am already tired before starting!, I exclaimed.

-I don't know but we are going to be together everywhere! And think about it: we, the Unholy Trinity, will make everyone move out of our way by only glaring at then! It's great, Britt explained.

- Ummm, okay…changing the subject… who was the hottie with whom you were talking at Karofki, San mischievously asked me.

-What are you talking about, Q?, San asked me with worry in her eyes.

-Well, San, it's obvious…that Q doesn't remember what you are talking about, Britt innocently said, while taking my hand.

-No, Q…seriously! Who was he? I can't and won't believe that you do not remember him, esp. since you have been texting with someone since last night! So, blurt out…we are waiting!, San anxiously exclaimed as if she was capable of knowing when I lied…yeah, she was.

-Ok… His name is Chris and goes to McKinley; I said shortly trying to avoid their gazes as I knew that they wanted to know more.

-What? How have we never seen him?, they asked in unison, surprised by my statement.

-He is not into popularity, and so he doesn't go to parties or talk with football players, but as he plays for the jockey team, all his friends made him go to Karofky`s party, I detailed with a smile at the prospective of seeing him again tomorrow.

-Wow, Q! You seem to have found a new charming prince, Britt hugged me gladly.

-San, what's going on?, I asked worried by the expression on her face.

-Nothing, Q. You deserve to be happy after all, and i`m glad that guy goes to McKinley `cause Finnocence will realize what he has just lost by choosing man-hands… but I'm upset that tomorrow means the end of B and mine relationship, San stated while her eyes got clouded.

-San, what are you thinking about? I promised both of you that I will be there for you…you will not have to end your relationship as I'm at your side…if anyone says something about you, I get your back and I will punch him, I promised while giving both of my friends my pinky promise.

-Thanks, Q. It means a lot for B and me…I'm so glad I got your friendship back and I promise you I'll never let you down, San hugged me, while Britt joined us in a group hug.

_First day at McKinley_

Although I knew that the first day at school is tough until you get used to waking up early, doing homework…I was glad that I was not alone; when I turned around, I saw San and Britt with me and we walked through the halls together until my locker. Surprisingly, it was as if we were on the cheerios again, everyone moved from our path. Maybe, we didn't need to be on the cheerios this year to make things work. When I arrived at my locker, I saw someone waiting for me which made my heart skipped a beat. There he was, when I approached him, he smiled and his smile made me smile, although I tried to act nonchalantly. But I knew that my walls were coming down, as he had heard everything about me, and still wanted to be my friend. It's strange how you felt more comfortably with practically a perfect stranger than your boyfriend, well ex, sometimes, but I knew I could trust him and he would not let me down. Maybe, friendships were easier to take care of than a romantic relation.

-Hey, I thought you would never appear, he greeted with a kiss.

-No, it was just that San and Britt stayed at home last night and we had troubles this morning to wake up, I said blushing.

-Oh, someone is sleepy? I see, he said cheerfully while tugging a lock of blond hair behind me ear and that's when I saw Finn coming to us with Rachel.

-Hey Quinn, I didn't know you have a new friend, Finn stated while putting himself between Chris and me.

-Hey, Finn. He is Chris; I motioned to Chris who extended his hand to Finn; and Chris, he is Finn; Finn shook Chris hand with exaggerated force.

- Hey, Quinn… we don't see you during the summer, Rachel said coldly.

-No, Q and I were discovering each other, Chris answered before I could say a word, but when I looked at him, I knew that he understood how thankful I was for trying to help me getting out of such an awkward situation.

- Discovering? Well, I don't see why you two have to discover themselves? Everyone knows about Quinn Fabray!, Finn stated with anger and something else such as a hint of jealousy?

-I don't see why you are questioning us about our summer; Chris answered again, as I was lost on my thoughts about Finn's reactions.

-Well, it's obvious..., Finn started saying, but I cut him off before it was too late.

-Thanks for your concern, but we'll be late for class, I said quickly while taking my friend by the hand and urging him to walk with me.

-See you at glee, Q! I hope your little friend will not be too jealous of you being with other guys, the taller boy yelled when we were too far away from my locker.

I thought to myself to much drama for the first day and it hadn't even finished.

Please, review and let me know if I should continue. Give me any suggestion or comment it will make it easier. In case, you want me to continue, I have already planned what will happen at glee, because the drama will increase and Rachel will not be so happy with Finn! Please, tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately!

Author's Note: thanks so much for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yesterday

_Quinn's Point of View_

I hated Finn right now! What the hell was all his rudeness towards Chris about? If I remembered correctly: he broke up with me…so he had no right. Aghhhhh, Quinn forgot about him! You started seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and you changed…there was no more space for Finn in my heart. However, before I could think more about Finn's behavior, my phone vibrated. As I was at class, I looked towards the professor, who seemed to be eagerly discussing a math problem with a student, and took my phone out of my bag.

**From: Chris**

Don't waste your time thinking about him;)

**To Chris:**

I think you know me so well…it's difficult but I've made up my mind!

No sooner did I press the bottom send than I received a reply.

**From: Chris**

He lost the most wonderful girl in the world…see you at lunch?

**To: Chris**

Thanks you want to make me blush;) yeah, definitely!

As soon as I read his message, I could not help but smile genuinely. There was something about Chris that made me feel like a little girl who fell in love for the first time. When I was with him, the world came to a halt and the seconds transformed into hours so quickly…Sometimes, I was afraid because I hadn't even known him for an entire week, and I _trusted him_ with everything I was. Perhaps, I was so desperately clinging to the idea that love existed that I let myself to be more human… Sincerely, I didn't know what was going on, but for the first time, I wasn't worried at all as I simply wanted to feel loved and worshipped. Every time, I looked into his deep beautiful blue eyes, I discovered a combination of love, desire and friendship guaranteeing that despite the entire world, I _wouldn't be alone_ anymore. With Chris, every single hug, caress, encouraging word, or kiss was _real_ and felt, not forced as I felt with Finn, who was always concerned about Berry. Surprisingly, the bell rang and I went out of the class to meet San & Britt at my locker.

_Chris's Point of View_

Since I left Q at her class, I couldn't stop thinking about her: she was the girl of every guy's dreams as she was beautifully perfect. But for me, she was more than a pretty face…she was a wonderful woman,

_You and me, we got along just fine__. But deep inside I know there is more right next to you… I know you're the right one…Can't fight this feeling, I'm taking chances now._

She was different from every other girl I have been with. Quinn was so brave and independent that she hated to feel pitied, but at the same time, she was as fragile as the stalk of a flower. Whenever I was around her, I felt the necessity to protect her…to be _her hero_.

_In my heart I feel that this is something real… I don't wanna let this moment go__…_

When I went to that jock's party, I hadn't had any expectation as I simply was glad if we didn't get into trouble with those players. However, I had never imagined that a party would change my life forever. Since the moment I laid my eyes on her, I promised myself I would be the guy who gave her every reason to smile.

_Why oh Why, Do I feel this way? When I'm with you, I feel so alive. Why oh Why, will I hide away… I can't help it: I'm falling in love with you_

Quinn was that girl who made you fell hard for her and stole your heart without asking for permission… Today, she was so happy on her common clothes talking to her best friends that she didn't seem worried about not being a Cheerio. Despite her almost inscrutable expression, I could read her feelings and I certainly knew she was upset. But when she noticed I was there, at her locker, waiting for her, she smiled widely as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders.

_Never ending nights when I'm alone with you. A lifetime of dreams coming true… Nothing comes close to what we have right now. You're the only one that matters now. In my heart I feel that this is something real, I don't wanna let this moment go__._

So for the first time in my life, I knew it: I wanted _to be there for her_ and I wanted to make her feel loved. Her smile was so bright and warm that the sun was ashamed of his weak and yellowish rays. When we were together, I felt stronger as if nothing could stop me…Maybe, that was the meaning of love: to feel strong enough as to protect your beloved girl from anything, to take care of her in sickness and wealth, to believe that after the storm, the was shiner. I was _not _a good boy, although I was not as bad as the Titans, and I had my faults but for her, I would _give up all_ I was in the blink of an eye.

_What if I fall in love? What if I make you mine? I wanna know if you'll be there by my side…_

At her locker, I noticed easily when the happiness on her eyes was replaced by sadness as Hudson and his girl were approaching us. Astonishment didn't even describe how I felt when the first words left the player's mouth and I felt Q tensed by my side. All I wanted was to hit him hard, but that wouldn't have been a civilized decision and, also, there was someone more important than him: the beauty blonde at my side. Therefore, instead of focusing on him, I put all my efforts to let her know that I _wouldn't let her down_…I was brought back to reality when Cameron, my best friend, shook my shoulder signaling that the class was over.

-"What were you thinking about? You didn't even pretend to take notes!", he casually told me.

-"I wasn't thinking on her! I was just…", I bluntly said…but as soon as I saw his face, I knew I was in trouble.

-"What? I have never said _her_! Someone has fallen hard for the hottest blonde", he smirked.

-"What are you talking about? She is a friend!", I almost shouted trying to convince my friend.

-"Yeah, whatever you say dude; but, we know you have _never gotten into such problems for a girl_", my friend confidently stated with a small smile glued to his face.

-"I have to go", I said shortly.

-"Where?", he asked as if not sensing my discomfort with the situation.

-"I promised Q that we would've lunch together", I rapidly said while rolling my eyes.

-"See? She isn't a friend, is she?", he cockily added.

_Finn's Point of View_

While I was walking through the halls to meet Rachel for lunch, I realized how my life was messed up…After having been with Q for so many months, I didn't like the idea that she, maybe, was better with someone else or that she could've forgotten about us as quickly as the sun disappeared behind the horizon during winter. What could've she seen on him? He was a jockey player! He wasn't even into popularity and he was obviously not the king of McKinley…I was the king, but she _wasn't anymore my queen_. So if they didn't have anything in common, why she did seem so happy with him. There was that brightness in her eyes that would overshadow the beauty surrounding her. I simply didn't understand why everything drove me back to her, as I certainly loved Rachel. But, sometimes, she was so talkative and loud that my head started to ache and I forgot to listen to her ramblings... the good thing about her was that I always knew her feelings, her thoughts…everything was easier.

_I hear the clock ticking inside my head. Will it ever get here, will it ever be said? You know the words I need to hear but you don't say them. You know these are my deepest fears, just elay them please._

When I met Rachel at our table, I unconsciously looked for the blonde, but I didn't see her anywhere. So, I sat between Rachel and Kurt, who was next to Blaine. In front of me, there were Mercedes, Tina & Mike, while Artie was on one of the sides of the table and Lauren was on the other one. When my eyes met Rachel's ones, I knew she was still upset for what had happened at Q`s locker. But, I didn't mind right now when my only thought was: where the hell Quinn was or even worse with whom she was… Ok, it didn't matter how many thoughts I had at the moment, yet all of them were conquered by the beauty blonde, who I used to call _my girlfriend_.

_I don't get it, it seems that you know me so why don't you show me? These fights__ these silent nights are blinding always reminding me of yesterday. What happened to yesterday?_

-"Hey, where is everybody else?". I asked trying to hide that I was only interested on a certain blonde.

-"Where is everyone else, seriously? Or where is Quinn?", Rachel asked angrily.

-"What are you talking about, Rach?", I replied innocently.

-"Please, brother…everyone knows what happened between you and the _handsome jockey player_!", Kurt said happily as he was one of Q`s best friends.

-"I don't know what you are talking about: nothing happened between us", the words came out of my mouth with more force than intended.

-"Whatever, I heard that Q and that pretty boy are going on a date today!", he exclaimed excitedly.

-"On a date? What the hell haven't they even known each other for a week?", I angrily stated.

-"How do you know exactly for which time have they known each other? Why are you so upset, Finn?", Rachel questioned me furiously.

-"I'm not interested on Q…but, we don't know him: he could be a serial killer!", I tried to convince my…Rachel of my reasons for worrying about the blonde.

-"Seriously, Finn stop seeing suspense movies and…", Rachel said abruptly.

_The words, the words the empty stares from you, I think inside of me you must be  
>through. What happened to the love that always was? I want you so bad to come<br>back home. Please, please please._

However, I stopped paying attention to her talking when my whole body was caught by a set of loving giggles and a deliciously intoxicating essence that could only belong to her. Slowly, I turned around following the direction of the giggles only to witness a scene that broke my heart into a thousand pieces: the jock had his arm around Q and was whispering something on her ear that made her laugh. Right then and there, anger took over me and my heart beat faster. I was left paralyzed waiting for her to sit next to me at glee's table, but the scene playing before my eyes was completely different, as she graciously made her way to sit next to him…That was the last straw! When I was about to stand up and tell him to back off, a pair of hands grabbed me by my arms.

_I don't get it, it seems like you know me so why don't you show me? These fights, these silent nights are blinding always reminding me of yesterday. What happened to yesterday?_

-"Where are you going, Finn?", Cedes glared at me.

-"Where do you believe? She cant hang out with him!", I replied indignantly.

-" Stop all this drama! For the first time in a while, I saw a happy Q, who has moved on and isn't crying her eyes out for an asshole that left her after a funeral", she yelled at me.

-"You don't talk to _my_ boyfriend like that!", Rach interrupted the diva.

-"Jaja…as if your boyfriend was a little boy who couldn't stand his ground", Cedes replied with venom on her voice.

-"Let Q be happy and for the record, he doesn't seem an asshole or jock", the girl added.

-"You can't know for sure…you don't even know him", I said rolling my eyes.

-"That's enough Finnocence! Queen Bee is happy right there and the handsome guy seems more than happy…so, just let them play!", Lauren stated gladly.

-"So, fill me since when do you know so much about Fabray?", Rachel asked more than irritated that there were so many people backing up Q.

-"We became friends, sort of, during the summer", Lauren replied easily.

-"So, you hurt her and I'll hurt you, ok?", Lauren added in an intimidating tone of voice.

-"Where the hell are you going, Finn?" , Rachel yelled while I crossed the room towards my blonde beauty with Artie behind me.

-"Q, I thought you aren't in the correct table as all your friends are right there", I said while my eyes remained focus on her hazel ones and I pointed towards glee.

-"It's none of your business! Although some of my friends are right there, some others are right here", she replied with a smile looking at the asshole player.

-"Finnocence, are you stupid or what? Move the hell out of here!", Santana shouted angrily, while sitting between Q and Britt.

-"I'm not leaving without you, Q!", I exclaimed without giving up on my task to spend as much time as possible with her.

-"What the hell dude? I don't want you near her…you broke up with her, so back off!", he told me while standing up and walking directly towards me.

-"You back off", I replied without being intimidated by all his buddies, who were behind him.

-"Stop, Finn…you should remember that you chose her. Please, forget that we have ever met…", the beauty blonde whispered before leaving quickly the room as tears clouded her eyes.

_I don't get it…what happened to yesterday?_

At that moment, I felt defeated…I hated myself for being the reason for her pain, her salty tears and her disillusion. But most of all, I was mad at myself for being the one who made them meet, for leaving her on her own. Before I could react, the blue eyed boy left the room chasing her and I realized there was no place for me… I could barely breathe as my heart tightened due to the never-ending pain of losing her once again.

The songs are:

Falling in love, by Six Part Invention

Yesterday, by Addison Road

Please, review and let me know any comment or suggestion or anything you want me to include or change…

Thanks so much for reading, next chapter will be updated soon…more drama will be unleashed ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

To be with You

_Quinn's Point of View_

While I was finishing my make up in an attempt to cover the tears that fell during the night, I decided that I couldn't be back to being the sad and heartbroken girl who pitied herself. During the summer, I found the strength to pull over myself and to take control over my life. So, despite Finn's strange behavior, I would stick to my original plan of find happiness and love myself.

_Hold on little girl__, show me what he's done to you … Stand up little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad_

As soon as I walked downstairs and took my keys, I heard a car stopped at my entrance. At first, I thought it was my mum who had forgotten a work project, but the elegant mini cooper proved me wrong. A black-haired, handsome guy with piercing blue eyes that made your knees go weak went out of the car and walked towards me. There, I knew I would recognize him wherever I were.

-"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?", I asked while kissing his cheek.

-"Well…I thought that maybe you'd like to talk to someone on the way to school about yesterday", he bluntly said while softly taking my hand.

-"I'd prefer not to talk about Finn…yesterday was the last time I let him messed up with my feelings", I told him sincerely.

-"I'm glad that you'll finally have him out of your life", he smiled.

_When it's through, it's through__. Fate will twist the both of you…So come on baby come on over, let me be the one to show you._

-"I want to move on, to forget about all this drama. I simply want to be happy with someone who _only_ loves me", I said while looking at the ground.

-"I'm here for you, Q…I'll help you, so when you look back, the sad moments with Hudson will only be non-well shaped memories", he stared into my eyes with such emotion that I shivered.

-"Thank you…for everything; I don't know how to explain it, but I feel that I know you since forever. It seems to me that you are real", I looked down biting my lower lip.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blue, just to be the next to be with you…_

-"I'm real, Q…I only want to be with you…For me, there's no other girl. So when you feel ok, tell me `cause I don't doubt about my feelings", Chris said while caressing my cheek.

-"You are an awesome guy, Chris and I'm very fortunate to have you!", I blushed.

-"So, I'm the luckiest man in the world…not anyone has the opportunity to be waiting for you, Q", he teased me while a smile took place on his face.

"Oh, how funny Mr.! But, wait…you are right! Not anyone is as lucky as you!", I jokingly replied.

-"Well, Miss Fabray… not anyone is as beautiful as you!", he winked at me closing the space between us.

My breath was caught in my throat as I was lost in a wonderful sensational world in which he gently placed his hand on my hip, while caressing my cheek. The words refused to come out of my mouth while I saw that he was leaning into me so slowly as to remember each moment perfectly. I closed my eyes to enjoy the softness of his lips on mine, but I realized that on the last moment, he changed his mind and placed a sweet kiss on my hair.

_Build up your confidence, so you can be on top for once. Wake up who cares about little boys that_ _talk too much, I seen it all go down_

-"I'll show you how a true gentleman treats his girl", he whispered right in my ear.

-"It's high time we left: otherwise, we'll be late for our first class", I quickly said trying to cover how affected I was by his actions.

-"Well, may I open your door, my lady?", he cockily asked.

-"Oh how sweet of you, young man!", I said and both of us started laughing.

-"Where do we go? To school?", he asked seriously.

-"I don't think you are one of those bad guys who skip classes… so, yes", I said while looking to him through the corner of my eye.

-"Maybe, if there is a good reason for it, I don't mind breaking some rules", he winked.

-"Well, maybe after glee, I could think about a good reason", I flirted forgetting about Finn for a moment.

-"No, I've already thought about that!", he confidently stated.

-"and…what if I say no?", I teased him.

-"You'll not dare say no", he said while taking his eyes of the road to look at me.

-"Why are you so sure?", I asked while looking at the streets.

_Your game of love was all rained out__. So come on baby, come on over, let me be the one to hold you._

-"Because I know you and I'll let you choose the movie", he affirmed.

-"ok…", I whispered.

-"Ok? Only will you say that?", this time he questioned me.

-"Yeah, I'll go to the movies with you and as you are such a gentleman, we'll see a romantic comedy", I said.

-"If you want that, I don't have any problems", he again smiled but this time his smile was brighter as if he had won a championship.

_Why be al__one when we can be together baby…You can make my life worthwile  
>and I can make you start to smile.<em>

_Finn's Point of View_

I was here, at the parking lot, waiting for Rach as she didn't want to come to school with me. I just didn't understand girls… what was her problem now? Didn't she want us to be a couple again? Just my luck! My love life was a mess, as we fought for the second time in a day, yesterday. Rach had to believe me when I said that I was worried about Quinn as a friend. Quinn…Quinn…that name left a bitter taste in my mouth as we would always be unfinished…I couldn't help but wonder how she was doing with out break up. However, so many things happened between us that I couldn't simply pretended that _we_ never existed, but Santana told me Q needed space to heal so I had to give that to her. But, I was not as strong as I believed `cause I couldn't give that to her… I couldn't handle anymore being apart from her. Every single time I saw her, I felt this need to hug her and told her that everything would be all right.

_This time, t__his place… Misused, Mistakes…Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait?_

But, how could things be better if we were no longer together? Even though I knew that I loved Rachel when I broke up with Q, I couldn't stop thinking about her soft skin against mine while we slept together after our last movie at my house. I slowly closed my eyes while a song started playing on the radio.

_Just one chance…__Just one breath…Just in case there's just one left, 'cause you know,  
>you know, you know<em>

All I could see were her soft hazel eyes looking directly at me filled with sadness and regret. But when I turned around, I heard her infectious laugh and her beautiful smile while she was swaying on a swing…that made me smile immediately. I took several moments to admire her: she was wearing a simply pink dress up to her knees with a fitting cardigan and her hair was down; she was adorably breathtaking. However, when I came closer, I realized that she wasn't alone. There was he; the arrogant hockey player; behind her.

_That I love you__ I have loved you all along and I miss you.  
>Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go.<br>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_

She was laughing at sweet nothings he whispered and although I tried hard, I couldn't make out what they were talking about. There were no words to describe the tsunami of feelings that hit me hard on my core: sadness, jealousy, regret, emptiness, melancholy…At that moment, I felt more alive than at any other moment in my life as I couldn't control what was going on inside of me. The sole idea of Quinn kissing him at that park made him sick. So when he saw the black-haired boy leaning in to kiss his beauty blonde, he couldn't take his eyes of them…although the pain was unbearable, he that pain meant he was still alive. When there were only a few centimeters left for the kiss, he was abruptly woken up by a hit on his window.

_On my knees, I'll ask__ last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, I'd withstand  
>all of hell to hold your hand…<em>

-"What the hell, Rachel", I asked taken aback.

-"Sorry, Finn but I thought that you wouldn't want to be late", she replied nonchalantly.

-"Yeah, I was waiting for you", I stated while turning off the radio to get out of the car.

-"I know and I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday", she offered me a small smile.

-"It's ok, but I'm hurt that you don't trust me",I replied taking both of her hands in mine. For some odd reason, I believed Quinn's soft hands fit better in mine.

-"Finn, I trust you, but I don't trust her!", the brunette practically yelled at me.

-"Rach, Q hasn't talked to me since the break-up", I bitterly said.

-"Yeah, but everyone has taken her side when both of us are in glee", she angrily stated.

-"That's because I left her after a funeral", I tiredly replied.

_I'd give it all__… I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up 'cause you know,  
>you know, you know…<em>

-"Ok, maybe, if she isn't into you, things could be all right", she weakly smiled.

-"I swear that things are all right between us", I said trying to walk to the main entrance of the school.

-"Why have you changed the subject, Finn?", she angrily asked.

-"I haven't, Rach…can't we stop arguing please?", I asked as I wasn't going to start like that my day.

-"Yeah, you've changed the subject…why don't you want her to be in love with other guy?", she continued her interrogation as I was a prisoner.

-"What are you talking about? Will be again be discussing this?", I said while walking without turning around to see her reaction.

-"Stop avoiding talking about her, Finn… I know you! But maybe, there's no need to talk about you and her, look at that!", she happily winked at me.

_I wanted__… I wanted you to stay; 'cause I needed…I need to hear you say that I love you.  
>I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore.<em>

When I turned round, I saw _them_: my blond and my enemy…together! I couldn't believe my eyes or I didn't want to as they seemed like another happy couple: he was hugging her; not in a friendly manner, but as lovers; while again she was laughing at something he said. Worst of all, they seemed too cute and their clothes matched! How could it be that they arrived together if Q didn't like to feel dependant on someone. My mind was asking me so many questions, to all of which I didn't have an answer.

-"Finn, what are you thinking about now?", my girlfriend asked while I hoped it was Q who was beside me.

-"Nothing…I thought that…maybe we could go to the cinema today", I tried.

-"Really? I would love that!", she smiled widely.

-"Ok, let's go to class now", I left a breath I didn't know I was holding.

When I left Rach at her class, I passed through the lockers only to met the only one Quinn Fabray.

-"I thought you were already in class", I casually said while I leaned over her locker.

-"Hey, Finn…I'm just leaving", she quickly said but I grabbed her by the wrist and made her look at me.

-"I only want to know how you are", I said while looking directly at her eyes.

-"I'm fine; but Finn, I've told you to leave me alone", she harshly stated while avoiding my eyes.

-"I want us to be friends", the words left my mouth before I could think properly.

-"I can't be your friends, sorry", she whispered.

-"But Q, think about it", I tried to convince her, as being friends was better than being nothing.

-"No, think: there's nothing to think about. You told me that you didn't want to have anything with me, so I respected your decision", the sadness in her eyes couldn't be hidden and that broke my heart a little more.

-"I didn't mean to say that…", I mumbled ashamed of being me who let her go.

-"Yes, you meant it…so now, it's too late Finn…there's no way in hell I'll come back to you", she quietly said while staring at him.

-"Please, Q let me explain it…", I said in a low voice begging her for an opportunity.

-"There's no need…feelings can't be explained: you love someone or you don't, and you clearly didn't love me", she told me with bitterness on her voice, before leaving me again.

-"Yes, I loved you and I _will always love_ you", I whispered although she couldn't here me.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go__… Keep breathing… Hold on to me and, never let me go  
><em>

_Third's Point of View, Glee_

The second day of school was uneventful for senior students, although they were full of homework to do and projects to prepare. Therefore, life wasn't different for Quinn and Finn, as they found in school hours the perfect excuse to see each other, despite their fights and silences. While the hands of the clock marked the unstoppable pass of time, the tiredness was shown on their faces. Thankfully, the end of school day arrived and some students were going to their extra classes. Not surprisingly, the _unholy trinity_ arrived late to the first meeting and so, they took a seat on the end of the second row waiting for Mr. Shue to start the class.

-"Hello, kids! Are you excited about this new year?", Mr. Shue happily greeted the kids.

-"Aghhhhh… Mr. Shue, just let start so we can go to the mall", Cedes answered.

-"Oh, well I thought that for our first assignment…", the professor started only to be interrupted by the rising of a hand.

-"Mr. Shue, can I sing something?", a beautiful blonde asked strangely shyly.

-"Yeah, sure Quinn, go ahead", the teacher answered gladly that someone was as excited as him.

-"Well, San and Britt will help me… this song is my way to show that I've changed …I don't want to cling to the past… I move on and I cant live anymore from memories…"

_Looking back on when I started_

_Had a lot of sun and a lot of rain_

_I had some joy and been broken hearted_

_But now that doesn't mean a thing_

_I'm living for the joy and laughter_

_Longing for my befores and afters_

_All in all it's been cool_

_And there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_I'm so happy being me_

Through the first lines, Quinn looked directly at Finn as trying to explain him that there was not any other chance for them.

_So happy being me_

_I'm regretting nothing about me_

_Too busy living life, giving love, _

_Freely so happy being me_

All the members of glee were enjoying listening to Quinn's voice. For the first time, she seemed real, authentic; beautiful…it was as if Quinn had let their walls fall and they were able to meet her, the real her, not the Ice Queen…

_Stop reaching back from your beginnings_

_All those broken dreams that went down stream_

_As we grow, live and know_

_Some things were never meant to be_

_Just like people come and go_

_Some will live forever and some we'll never know_

_That's why God gives us memories_

_To lead us to our victories_

Finn, on the other hand, was paralyzed as he knew exactly that there wouldn't be _us _anymore. Long before, he had made his choice and now he was forced to let the beautiful blond free …but, maybe, he wasn't ready to just say goodbye forever.

_Ohhh, so happy being me_

_I'm regretting nothing about me_

_Too busy living life, giving love, Freely_

_So happy being me_

_All those hidden treasures_

_Feeling nothing but pleasure_

_We could never replace, His love (We can't no we can't no)_

_The sunlight leads us to a place and the moonlight keeps us in His grace ohhhhhhhh _

_yeah Ohhhhhhh whoooo whoooo oooooooooooo_

_I'm so happy happy being me_

When the song ended, Cedes and Kurt went directly to congratulate their friend for a breathtaking performance.

-"Wow, Quinn…this was undoubtedly your best performance so far…your voice sounded incredibly soft and sweet yet determined at the same time", their professor said reassuringly.

-"Thanks, Mr. Shue", Quinn smiled at him, trying to take her seat without looking at Finn.

-"Well, for the assignment…you will choose a partner to sing a song that describes your relation. Is that right?", he asked while looking at his students.

-"Has the partner to be in glee?", Q asked when all turned to look at her with astonishment in their eyes.

-"No, you can choose someone from outside glee, Q… that will be a nice move to get more members", Mr. Shue said after thinking carefully.

-"I don't think so Mr. Shue", Finn said harshly having an idea of whom Quinn would choose.

-"Finn, I'm the professor…you can choose whoever you want, ok?", he said silencing all the whispers around the class covering Finn's reaction.

For the rest of the class, Finn was quiet, haunted by his own thoughts about the blonde who sang her heart out at glee.

The songs are:

To be with You, by Westlife

Far Away, by Nickelback

Happy being me, by Angie Stone

Please, review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Also, tell me if you have any suggestion or recommendation or comment!

I will try to update as soon as I can…see you! Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee

When you Say Nothing at All

_Finn's Point of View_

When I arrived at home, I was in such a bad mood that I closed myself in my bedroom. I couldn't understand how Mr. Shue could allow Quinn to sing with someone outside from Glee… It was irrational! Well, maybe when Quinn realized that he couldn't even sing, she would let him go or it would, actually, be better if he told Quinn that he couldn't go to Glee as that would damage his reputation. Although I didn't like the idea of Q being rejected as she wouldn't let anyone else get near her heart, I preferred that to them being together. The sole idea of him singing to the beauty blonde made me _sick._

-"Finn, what was all that about in Glee?", Kurt asked me worried.

-"I don't know what you are talking about", I replied avoiding his gaze.

-"Please, Finn…nobody is so dumb to believe that", the blue eyed guy stated moving his hands abruptly giving emphasis to his words.

-"Well, if you are talking about Q`s decision to sing with a douche bag, you should ask her not me", I shouted angrily remembering all what had just happened at school.

-"So, there you are…the problem isn't Q`s decision, but your reaction to her decision", he happily explained.

-"Are you crazy, Kurt? The problem is that Q always choses the wrong man, the jerk", I replied.

-"She also chose you…but that's true, you left her after a funeral! Seriously, Finn you had no right to judge", the other boy replied angrily.

-"Maybe, I didn't do things right, but I didn't want to her Q", I said sincerely.

-" I don't know…all I know is that she was hurt and apart from her true friends, that boy was there to gather up her pieces", my brother looked at me sadly.

-"What do you mean?", I anxiously questioned as if my life was hanging on that answer.

-"As simply as it sounds, he makes her smile… not her fake smile, her happy smile, that smile that lights up the worlds", Kurt gladly explained me.

-"I don't know why are you telling me all this", I asked angrily.

-"Finn, Q is my friend and I want her to be happy…when she was with you, she wasn't happy as she was always worried about you and berry", the irritation in my brother's voice was evident when he remember his friend pain.

-"We were happy! We had our moments; but for me it wasn't easy… she is the most beautiful girl in the school and every guy wants to be with here", I said closing my eyes as memories of our last days together came flooding back.

-"So, you basically broke her heart because you were afraid that she would break yours?", the fashion-lover boy asked rising his voice hysterically as if he couldn't believe his ears.

-"I don't know, if you put in that way…", I said low enough ashamed of not knowing her exactly.

-"Stop! I don't want to hear any more", Kurt shouted.

-"What?", I asked confused and surprised by his extreme high pitch.

-"You said: she _is the most beautiful girl in school_", he stated with a strange look in his eyes.

-"No, I haven't said that…Ok, maybe, but that's the truth so all the guys know that and even you think that Q is smocking hot!", I couldn't hold back the last words.

-"That's even out of the question…Finn, don't mess up with Q…she is happy right now and you should stick to your decision", his brother said looking down at the floor.

-"I know that… I love Rachel obviously… I chose her", I said in a low whisper as if my heart ached with each word that left my mouth.

-"That's right: you chose her over Q, so leave my little friend alone", his own brother warmed him before leaving the room.

After Kurt left him alone, Finn was again haunted by his own thoughts and fears, all of them related to the girl who held his heart: a certain blonde. How could after everything that'd happened between them be apart? How could he have lost her again? There was no explanation to be understood by his heart…he only knew that her familiar warmth wouldn't invade his senses when he held her in his arms. Suddenly, he was taken from his thoughts by the sound of his ringtone.

**From: Rachel**

I've already selected our song for tomorrow! _Love you_

On top of everything, I would sing with Rachel tomorrow… Arghhh I didn't have the strength to answer her text and, also, I would see her tomorrow, what's the point of answering now? But as I felt so bad for postponing our movie date for tomorrow due to my _strong headache_, I decided to answer back.

**To: Rachel**

It sounds great! See you ;)

_Quinn's Point of View_

-"Hey, I was waiting for you", I heard a voice behind me when I was walking towards the parking lot.

-"I'm so sorry, Chris, but couch called us to a meeting and we can't avoid her `cause you know her…", I said softly.

-"Shhh…it's ok, I understand, what did she want?", he placed his fingers on my lips to stop my ramblings.

-"She wants us to be part of the squad again as she lost the last championship, but I don't know", I gently smiled.

-"You know if being a cheerio makes you happy, I think you should accept it", Chris sexily winked at me.

-"But, I'm afraid I'd become the old quinn and I just don't like that", I softly told him with tears clouding my eyes.

-"You've changed Q…there's no way you'll become you old self… I believe in you and so do your friends", the blue eyes boy lovingly caressed my cheek and shivers were sent down my spine.

-"Thanks, that's all I need to hear… I don't know what I'll do without you", I playfully smiled grabbing him by his arm and taking him towards his car.

-"You'll be lost without me…but, I will also be lost without you", he joked, but the love in his eyes let me know that he was stating a fact.

-"Thanks to god I don't have to worry about being lost", I teased him.

-"No, you haven't and you shouldn't `cause as might as you try, I will not leave your side!", he sexily whispered on my ear.

-"That's good news", I replied sexily raising my eyebrow.

-"Even though tomorrow when you are with your uniform, the jocks will never let us be together", he said with a small smile.

-"Don't worry about them, I'll be with you no matter what", I winked at him while he opened the passenger door.

-"Oh…I want to see my fighty girl on action", he teased while he started driving towards my house.

-"I'm sure you want! Tomorrow, if you are free, we can go to the movies", I stated hesitantly.

"I'm free for you! I don't have practice so I'll wait for you", he said happily when taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

-"Ummm…actually, I have a proposition, but you don't have to accept it", I looked quickly out of the window seeking to avoid his gaze.

-"Q, don't be ashamed: you can tell me anything!", Chris stated calmly taking my hand.

-"Well… today at glee, we were asked to sing a duet with a very special person for us…", I tried to explain slowly.

-"That's good! So, who are you going to sing your duet with?", the handsome boy asked.

-"Well…I thought that although San and Britt are my best friends, there is someone else I would like to sing with", I said softly.

-"Oh, I understand…you're so pretty when you blushed…who is he?", a small smile was taking over his facial features.

-"You", I bluntly said staring at his eyes.

-"Really?", he asked as if I was joking.

-"Yup…you don't have to join glee as its one time duet, but I know that it would hamper your rep…"I explained.

-"Hey, Q, I'll do it", he strongly stated while sustaining my gaze.

-"Seriously? I'll not be angry if you decide not to do it", I tried to reassure him by squeezing his hand.

-"Yes, seriously…haven't I say that I'll always be with you?", he cautiously asked me.

-"Yes, but…", I reasoned before being interrupted.

-"No buts, Q", he shortly replied smiling.

-"Thanks for being my partner!", I excitedly exclaimed relieved that he accepted my offer.

-"Finn will be there?", he asked without looking at me worried by my reaction.

-"Yes, he is a member of the club and he will sing with berry", I answered without any hesitation or anger in my voice.

-"Does that worry you?", he questioned me and I saw a hint of jealousy in his voice.

-"No…I haven't chosen you to see Finn's reaction", I said sincerely seeking to make him look at me to see that I wasn't lying.

-"I'm glad to hear you say that... Sometimes, I need to know that I matter to you", he said showing strangely his vulnerability, which I was extremely thankful to see this side of him.

-"You matter to me…don't doubt that so this is the first time I've done something without thinking on Finn, but on you", I replied as sincerely as I could letting aside my fears of showing my feelings as I trusted himself more than anyone else.

-"Thanks for being honest to me…these words meant the world to me…what song have you chosen?", he asked when parked the car on my drive way.

-"No, I thought you should chose the song…", I said while kissing him on the cheek, "see you tomorrow at lunch".

-"See you tomorrow, princess and I'll surprise you" he winked back and waved his hand.

_The following day school, Quinn's Point of View_

To keep with our routine, San drove Britt and me to school and so we arrived a little earlier than usual to school to put our uniforms on as couch Sylvester would be the death of us if we committed one mistake. While I was looking at myself in the mirror, I saw San coming through the corner of my eye.

-"Blondie, you look smocking hot!", San playfully said while Britt came running to us.

-"Thanks, you don't look too bad, Satan", I playfully winked at my friend.

-"Shhh, come on, you know I'm better than that!", she cockily patter my shoulder.

-"San, you look gorgeous…", the other blonde said while making the dark haired girl swirled around.

-"and Q, you look like an angelic Disney princess", the naïve blonde stated happily.

-"Thanks B, you look great in your uniform", I smiled at my best friends.

-"It's nothing Q, I've always wanted to be like you", Britt said while hugging me.

-"Oh, Britt…what are you talking about? Are you just crazy? With only one Quinn Fabray is more than enough!", the Latina graciously pointed out.

-"Alright, San…that's nice", I sarcastically stated.

-"You're welcome…what made you change your decision?", she asked changing the subject.

-"I don't know what you're talking about…I mean you two accepted so I was left with no option", I replied opening the door of the changing room.

-"Don't lie to me, Q… see, I know when you lie so spill out", the darker girl stated with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

-""Ok, when we went out from Coach's office, Chris was waiting for me and…", I started explaining in a low voice while avoiding the darker girl's gaze.

-"How sweet, Q…he is the one!, Britt exclaimed excitedly.

-"I simply knew it! It was so obvious…I love that boy, well not like you", San said.

- "I'm not following you", I stated confused while walking through the halls, where everyone turned out of our way jealousy staring at us.

-"it's easy: Chris loves you and wants you to be happy, so he lets you take your own decisions but he tells you his thoughts", the latina explained clearly amused by my lack of understanding.

-"Do you think he loves me?", I asked surprised by her statement.

-"Why are you asking that, Q? Don't give me that puppy look...you know I can`t resist that", she joked while Britt took her books from her locker and laughed at us following the conversation.

-"I don't know why I asked that", I said simply looking at Britt who took my hand and went towards my class.

-"Oh, yes you know Q and we, also, know", the blonde winked at me.

-"There's no doubt: he loves you and you are falling for him!", the Latina smiled widely analyzing my expression.

-"Q, we are your best friends and we want you to be happy…_when you are with him, you are happy_", Britt whispered only loud enough for us to listen.

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of my ringtone and I couldn't help the smile on my face when I read who the message was from.

**From: Chris**

Morning _beautiful_! I had the song…we had to do it today, but we can't practice

**To: Chris**

That's ok it doesn't matter to me…see you!

-"Who was that?", Britt asked as curiosity took the best of herself.

-"Isn't that evident, B? There's only one person, apart from Finnocence, that has that effect on Q…", San laughed at Britt`s curious face and my horror face, as she knew me so well to discover everything about me.

-"You are right Sant: Chris…what does he want so early?, the blonde smile as realization came over her.

-"Well, he told me that he has chosen the song for glee", I replied absently.

-"What? You asked him to be your partner?", the dark haired girl asked funnily.

-"Yeah… apart from you two, he is a friend of mine and Mr. Shue allowed us so…", I said while looking at her to discover what was on her mind.

-"When are you gonna sing?", B asked clapping her hands excitedly.

-"Today, as Chris tomorrow has practice so we don't have time for rehearsal", I explained avoiding unnecessary details.

-"Are you crazy, Q? You'll sing a duet without practice! You'll lose to berry!, san exclaimed horrified by the idea of berry's satisfaction face.

-"Maybe, but I don't care…see you at lunch", I kissed both of my friends when the bell rang signaling that classes were about to start,

_Rachel's Point of View_

-"Hello, love! How was your night? Mine was great with daddy watching musicals!", I excitedly told my beautiful boyfriend.

-"It was ok, but I'm a little worn out… `cause I couldn't sleep well", he said softly.

-"Ahhh… if you want, we can go to the movies other day", I said with sadness in my voice.

-"No, that's ok Rach…I really want to go today to the movies", he replied with a small smile, but his eyes didn't have their usual brightness.

-"Ok, that's great, we'll have some fun, `cause we haven t been on a proper date for several days!", I stated while we were walking through the halls to my next class.

-"That's right…what song have you chosen?", Finn asked with curiosity.

-"yes…about that: I know that you don't like Michael Buble, but I loved him so…", I stated trying to convince him of singing the song I chose.

-"Ok, I like the change from musicals to Buble", he joked kissing me on the cheek before leaving; "see you at glee".

_At the halls, before Glee…Chris's Point of View _

**To: Q**

Where are you?

**From: Q**

Right here, behind you ;)

When I turned around, I saw _her_, beautifully and sexily wearing her uniform. I walked towards her as if the rest of the world had disappeared before us and I stared lovingly at her the whole time to show her that things hadn't changed between us.

-"Hey, you look painfully beautiful today", I whispered softly on her ear while kissing her cheek.

-"and you look so cute with your jacket on", she teased me as only she could do it.

-"Oh, well if I'm going to sing with you, I have to look good", I winked at the blonde knowing that she loved it.

-"You, definitely, look good today", she humorously flirted while touching slightly my arm.

-"Only good?", I asked flirting back, in a game too well known for us.

-"Not only good…handsome fits you better?", she smiled brightly and those eyes mesmerized me.

-"Yes, handsome is better…I think everyone is in there", I smiled pointing to the room.

-"So, why are you outside?", she asked me with a playful smile.

-"Well, I think I don't know anyone in there apart from you, san and britt and my friends are not here right now to face the jocks", I said simply not avoiding her question.

-"Are you afraid, Chris?", the beauty teased me emphasizing my name with that sexy tone that I loved so much.

-"You know I'm never afraid, but I don't want to cause any trouble", I sincerely said as I knew she was a member of the club.

-"It doesn't matter…so let's go", the blonde took me by my hand.

When we entered the room hand by hand, silence took over the place and all faces turned to look at us. While I looked across the room, I saw the different expressions, but I was struck on the _quarterback's expression: he was as pale as a sheet of paper_…he seemed to be more than disgust with my presence…maybe, he thought I was invading his space, but I believed he thought I had stolen what was his, although we, both, knew that he was fool enough to let her free.

-"What the hell is he doing here? And why on earth are you two holding hands?", the mohawked boy asked angrily shooting dares at me.

-"I don't have to explain myself to you, Puck… so don't be rude!", the beauty beside me answered without breaking his gaze.

-"Yes, you do and I'm waiting so explain me…and you don't touch her", Puckerman warmed me.

-"If you hadn't listened…Q has nothing to explain you and you don't tell me what to do", I calmly stated while leading Q to take her seat besides San, who was trying not to kill someone.

-"So, I think you should not sing with Q here…what about your reputation?", finn asked making the situation more awkward and persuading me to leave my place with Q free so that he had the opportunity.

-"I'm nothing like you…I don't care about reputations…so I don't lose anything, but I gain all", I winked at Finn, knowing he understood every single word I said, while Q was talking happily with her best friends.

-"Ok, that's enough! You don't have any right to decide for me… so let's wait for Mr. Shue!", my beauty blonde exclaimed tiredly and taking my hand while she smiled lightly at me.

-"Yeah, Fabray is right… if she wants to sing with a boy who has never sung before, that's her problem…better for me, although I always win", that berry girl stated annoyingly while all the girls rolled their eyes.

-"Hey, glee members! How are you today?", Mr. Shue asked too happily.

-"Not in a good mood", Puckerman stated shortly.

-"Why is that, Puck? Oh, hello…you must be Chris, right?", the professor looked at me with a small smile after talking to badass mohawked.

-"Yeah, actually, I'm here `cause Q asked me to sing the duet with her", I explained gladly looking only at her.

-"That's great! We are so happy of you being here so let's start!", he replied warmly.

-"That's great, Mr. Shue? Seriously?", again the jock asked irritated.

-"What's your problem, Puck?", he questioned worriedly his student.

-"_He_ is my problem", the played pointed at me, to which Q only squeezed harder my hand to let me know she was there and didn't care.

-"I don't see how as he hasn't said anything, but put your differences aside just for this hour. Who wanna start?", Mr. Shue changed the subject.

-"Mr. Shue, can we sing first? Although we couldn't rehearse, Chris cant come tomorrow due to jockey so…", Q pointed out with a smile that made it impossible to deny her anything.

-"Ok, so come on: Q and Chris, you are first", Mr. Shue winked at us while taking the seat next to Brittany.

-"Well, as some of you have noted, I'm not a singer, but I'm happy to sing this song with Q as it describes why our relationship is so special… we hope you enjoy this", I sexily winked at her and she gave the piano man the lyrics after seeing the song I chose.

When the music started filling the room, I started singing only to her, to the only girl who I truly loved. So while staring at her gorgeous eyes and taking her warm hand, nothing else mattered as I was lost in her sweetly intoxicating essence.

_It's amazing__ how you can speak right to my heart without saying a word,  
>You can light up the dark… try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing<em>

When our voices melted to sing the chorus, I was surprised to discover that we didn't have to force ourselves to sound nice…it seemed as if we had always sung together…

_The smile on your face__ lets me know that you need me. There's a truth  
>In your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall… You say it best: When you say nothing at all<em>

When the first words came out from her mouth, I felt stunned by the softness and power of her voice…she made me feel at home. We were in our little world and the sensation of her fingers caressing my cheek sent shivers down my spine and so I couldn't fight the light blush taking over me.

_All day long__, I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd…_

As I continued staring at her gorgeous eyes, I took softly her hand and let myself be lost in the moment, _our moment_. Slowly, I placed my other hand on her hip and brought her flush towards mine so that she knew I was telling her the truth through the song. Moreover, I loved to have her between my arms as I felt stronger and capable of anything.

_Try as they may__, they could never define what's been said between_ _your  
>heart and mine…<em>

With each second, we got more into the song and the blonde let me take control of the performance and guided her through the room, where we danced closed together and flirted unashamedly.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth  
>in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall. You say it best: When you say nothing at all… You<em> say it best: When you say nothing at all… You say it best: When you say nothing at all…

When the song was coming to an end, I brought her towards me again and hugged her tightly looking directly at her hazel eyes…sending a thousand messages through our intense gaze and when she stared back at my blue eyes with her lovingly ones, I knew: this was love…

_The smile on your face__… The truth in your eyes… The touch of your hand… Let's me know that you need me. You say it best: when you say nothing at all… You say it best: when you say nothing at all…_

-"Wow guys…that was amazing! What an intense and emotional performance! Your voices melted together perfectly!", Mr. Shue exclaimed excitedly while the others clapped and the cheerios shouted happily.

-"Wow, that was so hot Q", San winked at us, holding each other yet.

-"Too hot for a love song…there was no need to be so touchy", the qb angrily almost shouted.

-"Finn, calmed down…I don't agree with you: this was a love song in which there is a deep and emotional connection…both of you were perfect…the chemistry is undeniable and you intense gaze to each other, just wow!", Mr. Shue congratulated us after placing Finn in his seat…

-"Who is next?", Mr. Shue asked again focusing on the rest of the students, before berry stood up followed by Finn.

The song is:

When you say nothing at all, by Ronan Keating

Thanks so much for the reviews you are awesome and you also made me day, because all your comments motivate me to continue with the story, despite being a bit lazy with the updates due to university work.

Sorry if it is a bit longer than usual, but I want to show all their emotions and also the different relationships, such as friendships and love stories! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please, as usual, feel free to comment or send me a message as to whatever you will like me to include or change in the story…I am open to any suggestion or recommendation!

Love you, Flor!


End file.
